Childhood Days
by nipah
Summary: Set years before Kindom hearts but a little bit after birth by sleep. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were the best of friends as young children. Sora wants it to last. But as he starts to have strange dreams and unfamiliar memories, he knows it can't.
1. Chapter 1

Sora yawned and stretched as he stared at the sun sinking into the horizon near his island. It seemed to get prettier every time he came back here. The way the rays of the sun expanded across the sky, reflecting in the ocean water, turning it blood red. As it continued to sink, he saw the first few evening stars blink to life.

"Look, Sora! The worlds are approachable again!" Next to Sora, pointing eagerly at the sky, was his best friend Riku. Sora smiled. Riku had been obsessed over an idea that there were other worlds besides the one they both lived on. At first, Sora thought Riku was a little crazy. After all, how could there be other worlds if there was nothing but sea ahead of them? But, recently, Sora was beginning to think he was right. When Sora was feeling sad without knowing the reason, Riku suggested that someone from another world had connected with him and was grieving over something. Then Riku told him to reach out to that person and cheer him up somehow. Sora couldn't remember what happened after that…But he felt different and happier, so he must've connected to someone.

"Are you sure that the raft we'll work on when we're older could take us to the sky?" Sora asked his friend.

"Who knows?" Riku shrugged. "It may be impossible, but we have to think of something." Sora stared at him in amazement. How could Riku be so smart if he was only a six-year old? Sora was one year younger, yet he knew less than half as much as his friend. He had also beat Sora many times when the two competed against each other. They had a playful rivalry since the day they met, so they would either spar with their toy swords, race around the island, or finish building something first. On lucky days, Sora would beat Riku. But more often, it was vice-versa.

"Well, I think we should go back." Riku decided, already heading toward the main land where the village was. "You coming?"

"No, thanks," Sora shook his head. "I'm gonna watch the sun set for a few more minutes."

"Suit yourself." Riku shrugged. The silver haired boy got in his boat and started paddling back.

Sora found himself day-dreaming again. His heart connecting to someone wasn't the only strange thing that happened. He remembered seeing a really tall brown haired man on the island. At the time, he figured it was one of the residents. But when he looked back, none of the villagers looked like him. This man had the WEIRDEST armor, along with a piercing glare, and a giant key. Was he from another world?

_Shing!_

Sora's attention went back to the sky. The sun had completely set, and the darkness of the night was back again. But that wasn't what he was looking at. In the sky, falling faster than the speed of sound, were shooting stars!

Sora rubbed a hand over his spiky brown hair as he gazed, awestruck, at the fantastic display. Never before had he seen a meteor shower. His mother told him stars would fly through the sky until they hit the ocean water, so Sora imagined stars falling out of the sky and landing near the island, where he could catch them. But this was different. It had happened completely out of nowhere, and no stars that he recognized were falling. They were all golden and looked like glass flying everywhere when you break it. Sora pictured someone crashing through a window, invading his home, taking everything important from him, killing his mom and Riku, eliminating his happiness…

"Mmm…"

Sora gasped. He heard some kind of noise! Out of pure instinct, he looked around for his toy sword. Maybe it was the person crashing through sky of the meteor shower. He stomped his foot in frustration when he remembered he had left it in the secret place where he and Riku would hang out. If only he could just summon a weapon whenever he wanted to!

"Ungh…"

That sound again. Without realizing it, Sora shivered. If it really was the intruder, he was in serious trouble. "C…Come out wherever you are!" Sora shouted, failing to hide the fear in his voice.

………Nothing.

Sora forced himself to stop shaking. He was probably just imagining it like a bunch of other things. Even before that "connection" incident, he had been having the weirdest dreams…Pure dark creatures with dimly lit yellow eyes, and claws sharper than the sword he heard heroes use. In other words, they were completely like the night: Dark with little light, and sharper than day. Were the intruders those things? What if they were near him right now and he couldn't see him because it was too dark? Sora's pulse quickened as fear engulfed him. He followed his first instinct and ran toward the dock. If he rowed back to the island, he could get his toy sword and-

"WAAH!" Sora lost his footing and fell face flat on the ground. He shook the cobwebs out of his head and spat out a bit of sand. Whatever he tripped over, it hadn't been there before. Forgetting how scared he was, Sora turned to move the…the…_girl?_

Sora was paralyzed. Stunned. Shocked. Right at the shore, laying on the sand with the ocean lapping at its feet, was a girl. She was about his age, with shoulder-length wine-red hair draping over a petite pale face, and her eyes were closed. The white dress she was wearing was slightly soaked from the ocean waves. Maybe this girl was what was making that noise and not the intruders?

Sora's face felt hot for some reason, and his pulse quickened like before. Was he just afraid of her or something? It's not like she did anything. Feeling a tad worried when she didn't stir for a bit, he tip-toed to her and got on his knees.

"Hello?" He gently shook her.

"….."

"You okay?"

"….."

"Are you _alive_?" Sora felt scared again. This time he was just worried about this poor girl's life.

"…mmmph…"

Sora placed his hand on his chest where his heart was pounding. "She's alive." He sighed. Seeing her stir a bit more, he gently took her up in a sitting position. "Are you alright?"

The girl's eyelids clenched a bit tighter, until they snapped open. Sora stared at her; sky blue eyes vs. ocean blue eyes-but hers were storming with rage. Without warning she pushed Sora away from her. The young boy looked at the girl in shock. "What did you do to my grandmother?" She screeched.

Sora looked up at her in confusion. "What? I don't-,"

"LIAR!" She ran toward him and tried to punch him in the face. Sora hastily dodge rolled-a tactic he learned from Riku-out of the way. But the girl was still running after him. "Give her back! Give me back my grandma!"

She tried to punch again, but Sora grabbed her fist when it was inches away from his gut. She struggled to get it out of his grip, but Sora used his other hand to grab her wrist firmly. "I don't know what you're talking about!" He shouted, looking at her with pleading eyes. "Believe me! I don't!"

Sora felt the girl's struggles fading, but she was still strong. He saw with a jolt that when she glared at him again, their tears in her eyes. "You must be lying. You know where she is…" She blinked and her tears roamed off her cheek and into the dry sand.

Sora felt sympathy sharp as a sword pierce his heart. He didn't exactly understand what was going on, but at least he knew she was hurting somewhere. "I don't." He repeated. This time, he succeeded in hiding the fear in his voice. "I don't."

The girl's eyes were no longer storming with rage. Instead, they filled up with countless tears, until she started bawling into Sora's chest. "Grandma! They took her away! I couldn't stop them! Why!" She cried in between sobs. Sora had no idea what to do. One minute she was as tough as nails, the next she was confused and lost. For some reason, seeing her cry made tears come to Sora's eyes. He remembered when Riku's Dad left even though he promised he'd always be there for him. Riku held in his tears, but Sora started crying for him just because his friend was sad. Sometimes he felt like he was a walking mirror that only reflected people's emotions on the inside. He felt what they felt at first glance. And right now, he was a mirror again.

Sora wiped his own tears away and hesitantly put a hand on her back. She didn't seem to notice, so Sora ended up hugging her comfortingly. "It'll be okay…" He murmured soothingly.

"No, it won't…" The girl sobbed, her voice now hoarse. Probably from yelling too much.

"Well…Maybe I can help you. I'll take you to the main land; maybe my mom can help." Sora turned his back toward her. "Get on."

The girl sniffed and wiped her tears and runny nose before weakly climbing onto Sora's back. Sora groaned a bit. _Heavier than she looks…_ Walking towards the dock where his boat was, he started toward the main land.


	2. Her name is Kairi

Sora gently placed the girl into the boat he used to get to and from the play island. She was no longer crying, but she was shivering uncontrollably. Sora knew she needed help. Soon.

"Hey, it'll be okay, okay?" Sora promised her. "Whatever happens, I'll protect you."

The girl responded by lying her back on the boat. That probably calmed her down. In seconds, Sora heard her breathing become steady. She was probably asleep. Sora looked to the sky again. The meteor shower had stopped, and the stars were blinking calmly again. The young boy sighed with relief. Those dark things never came after all.

When he finally reached the main land, he put Kairi onto his back again and started toward his home. He didn't exactly know if his mom could help. She was reliable with small problems like when Riku had accidentally slashed Sora's knee with his toy sword, but helping someone who was traumatized and maybe even on the brink of death? Now that he thought about it, maybe it was best to keep it a secret.

A push on his creaky door and Sora was back in. His home smelled like warm dinner. Not unusual at this time of night. He didn't have time to eat, though. He had to get the girl up to his room before his mom found out. Trying not to make a sound, he crept toward his room.

"Sora!" The boy nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his mother's voice. With a jolt he realized that the creaking door must have let her know he was home. Thinking fast, he ran up the stairs, into his room, set Kairi on his bed, walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him right when his mother stomped up to him.

"How many times have I told you to not stay at the island after dark, young man?" She scolded. Sora's mother was a tall tan woman with aquamarine eyes, chestnut long hair, a white dress, and a seashell bracelet on her left arm. Sora started sweating. "Sorry, Mom. I just got distracted."

"Are you okay?" She asked suspiciously. "Your face is red."

Sora's eyes dilated in fear. "I-I just got sunburned! Really, it's nothing. I-I'm fine." He lied.

His mother didn't look like she was buying it, but she decided to change the subject. "Well, dinner's ready. Why don't you come down and set the table so we can eat?"

"Er, sorry but I have stuff to do." Sora said hastily, ignoring his stomach growling. His mother gave him another suspicious look. "Sora, is there something you're not telling me?" She demanded.

Sora forced himself to relax-not something he was good at-, and lied at the top of his head, "I just discovered something at the islands is all. I thought it could've been a monster, and I wanted to fight it. I ended up spending the entire evening looking for it."

For a few seconds, his mother stared him down like she was a living lie detector. Then she smiled and started laughing a bit. "I sure hope you got that monster!"

Sora sighed with relief. She always excused him when his "imagination" took hold of him.

"Dinner's on the table if you ever get hungry." With those words, Sora's mother stepped lightly back downstairs.

Sora slid back into his room and locked the door behind him. He looked at the girl. She was still sleeping soundly on his bed. Then he looked around his room. Dirty clothes were tossed in random places, his blue sky colored bed was unmade, and on the ceiling was a fan with paper crafts hanging from it.

Thank goodness she was sleeping through this.

Sora walked to his bed, pulled the bed sheets over Kairi, and sank onto his knees, folding his arms on the mattress and resting his head on them. He was face to face toward the red-head. He never had the time to realize it, but she was actually very pretty. He had seen her asleep when she was washed up on the shore, but this was different. Back there, she looked hurt, cold, and a little frightened. Now she was relaxed, warm, and deep into dreams. Her rhythmic breathing was so gentle. It soothed Sora to the point where his eyes began to feel heavy. The steadiness was like some kind of hypnotism. He yawned and opened his eyes wider to keep himself awake. He had to protect this girl. From what she described before, someone was after her, and her life could be in danger. But Sora was getting sleepier the longer he stared at her peaceful form and heard her relaxed breathing. Seconds later, Sora fell into blissful sleep, the girl's image soaring through his dreams.

**XXX**

She opened her eyes. Her vision was slightly blurry, and her head was spinning. For a while she couldn't remember who she was or where she was. It was almost like she was having a dream. She could feel something warm and soft wrapped around her. A blanket? She had to blink a few times to clear the blurriness.

And she saw a boy.

Inches away from her face, sound asleep, with his head resting on folded arms, was a boy. He had odd brown spiky hair, poking out unevenly in different directions. His baby face gave him a mask of innocence and mischief, and he was clad in a white t-shirt and red shorts. His eyes were closed. Still sleeping.

With a jolt, she realized she was not in her own room. It was probably the boy's. Her real room would never be this messy…would it?

The more she tried to think about, the more confusing and far away it seemed to be. What was her room like? In fact, what was her whole house like?

…Who was her family?

Fear struck her, sharp and quick as lightning. How could she forget? She had to remember something. She had to dig deeper. Closing her eyes, she tried focusing on the last thing she did with her family.

…She could feel something. It wasn't an image she could picture, but rather a feeling. The more she thought of it, the stronger the feeling became. Not that it was a good thing. This emotion was painful, sad, terrifying… It was so painful to think about, she found herself crying. Why did it hurt so much? What the heck happened? She bawled.

"GAH! Wha-!"

She ceased her crying when the boy who was snoozing earlier woke up making panicking sounds. "Who is it!" His rambling stopped mid-sentence when he saw her wet red face.

"Y-you're awake?" His clear blue eyes were wide in shock and a hint of joy. Why was he so happy? His face fell when he noticed how miserable she looked. "What is it? What's wrong?"

She studied him for a few seconds, this time not his image, but because she recognized him. The other night, something happened…

_Whatever happens, I'll protect you._ Those words were all she remembered. Maybe he said that. She dismissed her memories and instead focused on the present. He was worried about her. He seemed kind at least.

"I…Who are you?"

"I'm Sora." Sora greeted, a smile on his face. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kairi." Kairi answered. At least she hadn't forgotten her name. "Have I met you? You seem familiar."

"Er, yeah." Sora laughed awkwardly. "Yesterday you were trying to beat me because you wanted to know where your grandma was."

"I did?" Kairi stepped back in shock. But instead of her foot hitting the bed, it hit air. Losing her balance, she fell right off the bed. "Aah!" She landed with a small plunk.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry!" Sora scrambled to where Kairi fell over. The young girl was rubbing the bump on her head, moaning in pain. "I'm sorry." Sora repeated over and over. Kairi swelled with pity. He was only trying to help, but he felt like he was making things worse. Kairi decided to lighten the mood. "I've seen dumps cleaner than this place!" She joked. The unease vanished from Sora's eyes, and they gleamed mischievously.

"Hey, I clean it!...Once a year…"

Kairi started laughing. "It's as unruly as your hair!" "My hair isn't unruly," Sora protested, though he was smiling as well. "It's spiky. Lots of heroes have it!" Kairi couldn't stop cracking up. He was hilarious! It may have started off awkward, but now they were playing like they were already close friends. After she finally calmed down, the two went back to a somewhat awkward silence.

"So…Where are you from?" Sora clumsily changed the subject. "I don't see you on the play island, so do you just always hang on the main land?"

Kairi's eyes widened as she remembered what she had meant to figure out. "I…I don't know." She admitted. "I'm not from here, and that's all I can say."

Sora's left eyebrow lifted. "But there isn't another piece of land in the ocean besides the Destiny Islands." He remembered Riku talking about other worlds. Was it possible that she…?

"Sora! Get up! It's past noon!"

"Oh, no!" Sora forgot about his mom! It didn't take too long for Kairi to figure out who the voice belonged to. "Wh-what should we do?"

"Grab my hand. While she's not looking, we'll make leave and make a break for the mayor's house. He'll find you a home." Kairi drew a shaking hand and grabbed onto Sora's. The young boy creaked his door open and the two ran down the stairs. Sora grabbed onto the door, attempting to open it.

"Sora? Are you going out already? First you don't have dinner, and now you're skipping breakfast? What's gotten into you?" Sora's mom asked, her motherly concern overpowering her suspicion.

"I'm, uh, going to the island to play with Riku. I promised I'd be there at ten, so I don't want to be later than I already am." Sora lied yet again. Before his mother could reply, he was out the door with Kairi still keeping a tight grip on his hand. The two scurried to the far west side of the main-land, where the biggest house-the mayor's house-was.

Sora and Kairi were panting by the time they made it. But for some reason, Kairi was smiling. "What is it?" Sora asked curiously.

"What's what?"

"Why are you smiling?"

"Oh. Well, I actually thought that was kinda fun. It's like we were on a small adventure-hiding the truth and just barely escaping from 'danger'." She giggled. Sora found himself grinning like her. So she liked adventure, too…

"Hey, some time after the mayor finds you a home, maybe Riku and I can show you around the island?" He asked hopefully.

Kairi's smile fell from her face. Sora made it sound like she wasn't going back to wherever she came from. Well, it wasn't like she had anywhere to go, but what he said reminded her that she's lost and might have to stay.

"Um…I mean, unless he puts you back to where you were before." Sora voiced her thoughts. Kairi felt curiosity stir inside her at Sora's tone. He sounded disappointed. Did he already not want her to leave?

"Er, no. It's fine. I have a feeling that I am gonna stay here. But, still, thank you for everything, Sora. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have known what to do or where to go. So…sure, you can show me around the island." She smiled. Sora's face lit up. "Alright, then. Let's take you to the mayor." He took her hand again and rang the doorbell on the bighouse.

"Hmm?" Out of the door came a tall and somewhat plump man with a red coat, Capri pants, and brown hair with a brown mustache to match. To Kairi, he looked like a stereotypical mayor you'd see in cartoons.

"Ah, hello there, Sora." He greeted in deep booming voice. At least he seemed fitting to make announcements. "What can I-…Oh, who's your friend?" He smiled at Kairi, who felt a little self conscious despite his friendly stare.

"Her name is Kairi. She's lost, so I thought that maybe you could help her." Sora explained.

"Oh, dear." The mayor sympathized. "Well, I suppose I can help. Kairi, would you be okay with staying with me until I find you your home?"

"Well, that's the thing," Sora continued. "She doesn't know where she came from, so her home isn't on this island."

"I see. Um…Well, Kairi, if you'd like, I could become your legalized guardian."

"Huh?" Kairi had no idea what that meant.

"I could take you into my custody and become your father." He explained.

Sora smiled. The mayor was busy a lot, but not unkind to anyone. But Sora wondered if Kairi would really be happy with having a father who was wrapped up in work all the time…

"Really?" Kairi smiled hopefully. "Thank you!" The mayor laughed warmly and let her inside. "You needn't worry, Sora. She'll be safe with me, now."

Sora nodded in understanding. But then Kairi turned to the mayor again. "Hey, Mr. Mayor-er, I mean, Dad- Sora was going to show me around the island tomorrow. Is that alright with you?"

"Oh, of course." He nodded. "I'll get one of the chefs to make you something. You must be hungry." The door closed and Sora was left alone again. For a few seconds he stood there, wondering if this whole thing really happened. He could've been having one of those weird dreams again, it just felt so unreal!

Sora turned towards the dock where his boat was. Sure enough, Riku's was gone. He was expecting Sora to arrive any minute now. Sora climbed into his boat and, faster than he ever did before, rowed toward the island. Wait til' he told his friend about this!

**An: I know this chapter was incredibly weak, but it will get better, I promise.**


	3. Keyhole

Sora got out of his boat and zipped around the island, toward the bent paopu tree that he and Riku would sit on. It was bent down so far that people could sit on it and get a perfect view of the ocean. The two would sit there when the sun set to plan what to do the next day. Or they would just sit and chat about "stupid things" as Riku described it. If Sora's instinct was right, Riku was definitely there.

_Rrrrr…._

Sora skidded to a halt. There was some kind of strange sound coming from his left. He turned around, and followed the sound. It led him to a rocky wall with a bunch of plants in the way. Sora peered through them and noticed a small hole that was concealed by the plants in the rocky wall. The sound was coming from in there! Curiosity getting the best of him, Sora removed the plants in front of the hole and peered inside. It was too dark to see anything, but there was a large shadow in there, really big too. Maybe if he traveled deeper…

Sora stopped himself. The sound in there could be coming from a monster. Like the ones he dreamt about. Instead of the fear he felt the night before, there was only determination. But he knew he probably wouldn't stand a chance alone. Maybe if he teamed up with Riku, the two could take it out.

Forgetting that he was gonna tell Riku about Kairi, he ran to the bent Paopu tree to inform him of the monster. Sora climbed a ladder ran across the bridge that led to the small isle. As expected, his friend Riku was sitting on the tree and staring into the horizon.

"Riku! Rikuuu!" Sora shouted, still running. Riku turned around to greet the young boy. "Sora, what took you so long?"

Panting, Sora said, "Monster…In hole…"

Riku stared at him in confusion. "What're you talking about?"

Sora took a deep breath before explaining hastily, "I heard a noise inside this hole and I think there's a monster in there! I can't do it alone so I came here to ask you for help."

Riku's confusion turned into incredulity. "Were you daydreaming again? Before you said you heard an 'unversed'-or whatever you call it-scratching against the bridge, but it turned out to be a leaf."

Despite Riku being skeptical about this, he found himself following Sora to where he heard the noise anyway. At least he could entertain him.

"It's true! I saw it with my own eyes!" Sora protested.

"You sure you didn't just hear it this time?"

"What difference does it make? There's a huge monster in there, I tell you!"

"Alright. Suppose there really is a monster…Think we can beat it by ourselves, Sora?"

The two finally made it off of the bridge and were now facing the small hole. Sora got excited since Riku sounded a little less skeptical than before. "No problem. Let's do it!" He said confidently.

The two got quiet so they could hear the sound Sora was talking about. "Listen! There! Can you hear it growling?"

"Shh, quiet." Riku was starting to believe Sora. He could definitely hear some kind of sinister sound. Maybe it really was a monster. "We've gotta be careful…Come on, let's go check it out." He bravely started walking through the hole with Sora close behind him. It was so dark, Riku had to feel his way through the hole. But it wasn't so narrow that they had to start crawling at least. Plus, it was getting cooler the deeper they traveled.

Finally, they made there way through the end of the tunnel and found that a cave yawned before them. Riku scanned it quickly. It was sort of medium-sized with rocky walls that had some water trickling off of them. A few mushrooms stuck out of moss where the water fell. And above them, over there heads was a window-like hole that showed a view of the outside, providing a bit of light so they could see. Riku could feel wind come out of it and bounce across the walls of the cave, making an eerie hollow growling sound. THAT must've been what Sora heard.

"See that? It was only the wind making that noise." Riku told Sora.

"Aw, man. I wish it was a monster!" Sora stomped and his foot in frustration before clasping his hands behind his head in a sheepish manner. Riku rolled his eyes-not because his friend was being childish, but because he actually agreed. Nothing much happened on these islands. It would've been nice for a little adventure.

"Hold on! What's that over there?" Riku turned to what Sora was pointing at. Near the end of the cave, colored light and stretching up so that it was nearly touching the roof was a strange door. He ran over to inspect it.

"A window, or maybe a door? It won't open." He sighed in disappointment. There wasn't any door knob or lever that could make it open.

"Jeez, is that really all that's in here? What do you expect in a boring place like this?" Sora voiced Riku's thoughts.

"Hey, Sora."

"Hm?"

"When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!" Riku declared.

"Sure." Sora shrugged. He was feeling a little neutral about it right now, but it sounded like a fun idea to him. "But isn't there anything fun to do, now?" He pointed out. Suddenly remembering why he came here in the first place, he said, "Hey, you know the new girl at the mayor's house? She arrived on the night of the meteor shower! You see, I found her lying on the beach…"

As the two started to exit the cave, Sora kept explaining to Riku about the weird phenomenon that happened last night. Riku had never heard Sora sound any more excited than he was now-and THAT was a shock.

Riku would never be able to figure out what caused him to turn around and stare back at the door. Maybe it was instinct or curiosity-he didn't care. On the door, against it like a painted master-piece was a keyhole. It looked like any other keyhole Riku saw on doorknobs or gates, yet there something different about this. Just staring gave Riku feelings of warmth and light mixed the terrifying dark of the night. It whispered promises of knowledge. Strength. That there was more than this prison surrounded by water. Thousands of questions gathered in the boy's mind as he continued to stare at the keyhole like he was in a trance. How could he open it? What did this mean? Where did it come from?

_What was beyond the door?_

"Riku?" Riku was so fascinated by it that he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Sora call him. "What are you still doing in here?" Sora asked as he got back in.

"Sora, look!" Riku pointed to the door, feeling uncharacteristically ecstatic. "There's a keyhole on the door. All we need to do is find the key for it, and maybe we could leave-,"

"What are you talking about?" Sora eyed his friend in confusion. "There isn't a keyhole on there…"

Now it was Riku's turn to be confused. To make sure he wasn't seeing anything, he turned back to the door. Sure enough, it was still right there. How could Sora not see it? "But it really is there. Are you blind?"

Sora got a somewhat angry look on his face. Great. Now he got him angry. "There isn't anything there, Riku. You're just seeing things or something."

Riku had never been so embarrassed or angry in his life. He was angry that Sora didn't believe him or see the keyhole when it was CLEARLY right in front of them, and he was embarrassed because Sora had suggested he was "seeing things". SEEING THINGS!

"I am not-!" For a second, though, Riku thought it was best to keep it a secret. If Sora knew there was a way off the island, what would he do? Leave without him? Yeah. He should keep it a secret, then. At least he alone knew a way off.

Riku swallowed his pride and said, "Sorry. I guess the sun was getting to me."

As if the whole event never happened, Sora smiled and said, "S'okay. Anyway her name is Kairi…" He got back to explaining what happened again.

The two exited again, but not before Riku turned backed to look at the keyhole one more time...


End file.
